Numa Tarde de Inverno
by Mari May
Summary: [inspirado no capítulo extra "413 Dias"] Gray queria formalizar seu pedido de desculpas a Juvia por causa do cachecol que havia ignorado, então convidou a maga de água para um almoço. Mas será que esse seria mais um passeio comum, como sempre faziam, ou... Algo especial? - Gruvia


O dia começava a raiar, e Gray sabia que, a essa hora, já deveria estar na guilda. Mas a cama parecia mais confortável.

Debaixo do cobertor, obviamente, estava apenas de cueca. Levantou-se e, olhando de esguelha, viu sobre a escrivaninha o cachecol que Juvia havia feito à mão para ele. Por sorte, conseguiu encontrá-lo, mesmo coberto de neve.

Não usava um desde que Ur falecera, pois se lembrava de quando sua mestra lhe dava cachecóis também. Agora, porém, tentaria associar as lembranças do cachecol de Juvia à própria Juvia; afinal, foi um presente dela, certo? Pelos "413 dias juntos".

Sentia-se culpado pelo jeito frio com o qual a tratou no dia anterior, e queria pedir desculpas o mais rápido possível. Então, guardou o cachecol com cuidado na gaveta e saiu de casa, caminhando até a sede da Fairy Tail.

Mal chegou, e avistou a maga de água conversando com Erza, que apontou em sua direção. Juvia o fitou e, sem-graça, disse:

- Gray-sama... Hum... Sobre ontem... A Juvia pede desculpas...

Embaraçado, o mago de gelo desviou o olhar e respondeu:

- Não... Não se preocupe, a culpa foi minha... Eu estava meio distraído... Desculpe.

Como ela poderia saber que era o aniversário da morte de Ur?

De repente, Juvia volta a se empolgar e exibe um grande travesseiro com seu corpo estampado.

Apenas de biquíni.

- Como pedido de desculpas, a Juvia fez isso... Um travesseiro de corpo da Juvia! Feito especialmente para você!

- Por que eu precisaria de uma coisa dessas?!

- Não tem jeito. – Erza balbuciou, sorrindo, enquanto se afastava dos dois.

- Como por quê? Porque assim Gray-sama sempre terá Juvia em sua cama!

- Isso é absurdo...

- Hã?

- Pode ter sua foto, mas é só um travesseiro, Juvia. Não é _você_ de verdade.

A Lockser paralisa por alguns segundos, até que volta a si e, levando as mãos ao rosto, com as bochechas rubras, diz:

- S-será que... Gray-sama deseja que a Juvia de carne e osso deite em sua cama?!

- M-mas o quê?! – ele cora mais do que já estava.

- Oooh, Gray-sama... Não sei se Juvia está pronta para essas coisas... Mas estar nos braços de Gray-sama deve ser maravilhoso e...!

- Pare com essas bobagens, Juvia. – ele suspira - Vim aqui te chamar pra almoçar comigo mais tarde. Minha missão da manhã é rápida.

- T-tudo bem. Juvia não tem missão pra hoje.

- Beleza... Te encontro aqui por volta de meio-dia.

De repente, Lucy aparece estapeando a cabeça de Gray.

- AI! Qual é o seu problema?

- Eu que pergunto qual é o SEU problema. Isso é jeito de convidar uma dama pra sair?!

- Hã?

- Você tem que buscá-la na CASA dela (dormitório, no caso), não no meio da guilda!

- A-ah... Não tem problema, Lucy... Juvia fica feliz com qualquer convite de Gray-sama. E não é a primeira vez que Juvia e Gray-sama saem a sós...

- Mas dessa vez será algo especial... OU NÃO, GRAY?

- Não é da sua conta. – Lucy levanta o braço, ameaçando-o – T-tá bom! T-talvez seja... Juvia, então vou passar no seu dormitório. Até daqui a pouco!

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, e Gray sumiu de sua vista.

- Hum... Finalmente esse dia chegou...

- Que dia?

- Vocês vão num encontro! – a loira sorri.

- M-mas... S-será? Queria que Gray-sama gostasse de Juvia, mas... Ele só tem olhos pra você... Oh, Juvia está fadada à solidão!

- Er... O Gray não gosta de mim. Não nesse sentido. Mas enfim, eu e a Mira vamos ajudar na sua produção, ok?

- Juvia não aguenta tanta emoçãããão... – com os olhos em formato de coração, ela cai para trás.

- Ai, meu Deus, não é hora de desmaiar!

- O que tá rolando aí? Eu e o Happy queremos ir logo pra missão.

- Natsu, vocês podem esperar mais um pouco? Surgiu uma "missão secreta" pra mim.

- O queeeee? E vai me deixar de fora? Sacanagem, hein!

- ...qual parte do "pra mim" você não entendeu?

- Tá bom, e sobre o que é então?

- Hum... – os olhos dela brilham - Amor?

- ...é, tô fora.

- Credo! Seu insensível!

- Mas... Peraí...

- O que foi?

- Você... Vai sair com alguém?

- Eu? Não! A Juvia vai sair com o Gray. – ela fita a menina desmaiada em seu colo.

- Hum... Então tá.

- Ué...?

- A gente espera. Né, Happy?

- Aye, sir! Até mais, Lucy!

- ...ok, isso foi estranho.

- Precisa de ajuda aí, Lucy? – Mirajane saiu detrás do balcão.

- Sim, por favor! Vamos levar a Juvia pro dormitório dela. Temos que ajudá-la a se arrumar.

- Huhuhu! É hoje!

* * *

Gray chegou de sua missão e foi direto tomar banho. Vestiu uma calça jeans, uma camisa azul e um casaco branco com detalhes de um azul mais escuro. Os sapatos eram pretos. Ponderou se deveria colocar ou não o tal cachecol, e resolveu que, para finalizar suas desculpas, o correto era mostrar à Juvia que realmente gostou do presente. Então, enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e saiu.

Em casa, a ansiedade tomava conta da Lockser. Lucy e Mirajane haviam acabado de ir embora, desejando-lhe boa sorte. A primeira a maquiou, e a segunda fez suas unhas, devidamente pintadas de azul celeste. Seu vestido era bege, de meia-manga, com um lacinho marrom sobre o busto. Por baixo, colocou uma blusa preta de manga comprida. Para os pés, botas marrons. O cabelo estava solto, com apenas uma presilha cintilante em formato de floco de neve na parte lateral direita.

Quando a campainha tocou, a maga de água achou que infartaria ali mesmo. Porém, se recompôs e foi até a porta.

- Oi, Ju-

O rapaz ficou estupefato. Nunca deixou de notar a beleza daquela jovem, claro, mas naquele momento ficou surpreso.

- A-algo errado, Gray-sama?

- Nada. Nada mesmo. Eu só... – ele pigarreou – Você está linda, Juvia. Mais que o normal.

- Oh, obrigada, Gray-sama! V-você também! Vejo que gostou mesmo do cachecol que Juvia fez! – ela sorria como uma criança, e aquilo acalentava o coração de Gray.

- Vamos? – ele estendeu o braço, e dessa vez a surpreendida era Juvia, que, timidamente, enroscou seu braço no dele.

De fato, parecia que aquela saída seria diferente de todas as outras.

* * *

Como o dormitório de Juvia era na guilda, inevitavelmente alguns membros viram os dois naquele "ar de casal", e certos comentários podiam ser escutados. Juvia achou que Gray os rebateria, mas o rapaz apenas ficava calado, ignorando-os, e ela resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Ao saírem da guilda...

- Se você não se importar de ir a pé, o restaurante é aqui perto. Mas não temos muita opção de transporte mesmo, haha.

- Gray-sama poderia levar Juvia no colo!

- Q-quê?!

- Brincadeira, hehe. Vamos a pé. Afinal, Juvia seria capaz de andar mil milhas se pudesse te ver, mesmo à noite.

- Você tá citando "A Thousand Miles"?

- Sim. Gray-sama não gosta?

- Por incrível que pareça, eu até gosto. É uma música boa de ouvir. Só é... Um pouco triste. Porque não sabemos se a menina consegue rever o cara.

- Pois eu acho mais bonita do que triste.

- Por que?

- Porque, mesmo sem alcançá-lo fisicamente, a menina tenta fazer seus sentimentos chegarem a ele. Não é porque uma história de amor não dura que não tenha sido boa.

- Hum...

- Ah, perdão, Gray-sama! Juvia viaja, né? – ela coça a cabeça, sem-graça.

- Não... Você tem razão... Não é porque alguém vai embora que você deixa de gostar.

A melancolia na voz de Gray chamou a atenção de Juvia. E ela sabia que esse "gostar" a que ele se referia não era apenas o "gostar" romântico. Talvez estivesse pensando em Ur...

Minutos depois, estavam em frente a um restaurante de udon.

O garçom os acompanhou até uma mesa de dois lugares, onde sentaram de frente um ao outro.

Com o cardápio em mãos, escolhiam os pratos:

- Acho que vou querer esse Wakame udon, Gray-sama. Gosto de macarrão com algas marinhas.

- Beleza. Fico com o Kitsune udon. Tô a fim de macarrão com um bom tofu.

- Hehehe, está com fome mesmo.

- Claro. Não comi nada pra vir aqui aproveitar. – ele sorriu charmosamente, e Juvia mal podia conter sua emoção.

- Aaaahhh, Gray-sama! – ela levou as mãos ao rosto e se mexeu freneticamente.

- Haha... – ele coça o queixo – Acho que ainda não me acostumei com isso... Pelo menos não totalmente...

- "Isso" o que?

- Bem...

O garçom interrompe a conversa.

- Já decidiram, senhores?

- Sim. Um Wakame udon.

- E pra mim, um Kitsune udon.

- Bebida?

- Hum... Podemos dividir uma garrafa de saquê. O que acha, Juvia?

- Tudo bem!

Assim que o garçom saiu, ela retomou seu questionamento:

- E então, Gray-sama? Com o que não se acostumou?

- Olha... Como posso dizer... Não é que eu "não goste" ou ache "ruim", mas... – ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto enrubescer - Nunca ninguém gostou de mim como você, Juvia.

- Hum...

- Então, cada vez que você demonstra o que sente, eu... Nunca sei direito como reagir.

- Já devem ter gostado, mas você nunca percebeu, Gray-sama.

- Não... É verdade. Eu nunca dei muita abertura pra isso. É coisa minha. Aí, pras mulheres, ou sou o "amigo preocupado", ou...

- Ou...?

- Alguém pra sair "sem compromisso", se é que me entende... – ele entrelaçava os dedos das mãos nervosamente, como se falar disso com Juvia parecesse "indevido", uma afronta aos sentimentos dela.

- Mas, se você não consegue se abrir pro amor, não é culpa sua. Gray-sama é sempre um cavalheiro com as mulheres. Se partiu algum coração no caminho, Juvia tem certeza que não foi por mal.

Aquilo surpreendeu o rapaz e, de certa forma, o aliviou. Mas ainda havia uma sensação incômoda dentro dele...

- Eu parti, sim, e me senti horrível por isso. Aí, evito ao máximo me envolver dessa forma. E faz tempo que não me envolvo...

- Nem mesmo com Erza ou... Lucy? – ela fez uma careta, demonstrando todo o desprezo à ideia, e Gray riu.

- Hahahaha, claro que não. Elas são lindas e inteligentes, isso é verdade. Mas a Erza sempre foi mais como uma irmã mais velha pra mim, sabe? A Lucy, assim como as outras meninas da guilda, eu vejo como irmãs mais novas.

- Mas você... Bem... Já saiu com alguém da guilda, né?

Gray engoliu em seco.

- ...preciso mesmo responder?

- Bom... Confesso que... Isso deixa Juvia bastante curiosa...

"Ai, que droga... Não queria citar nomes.", o Fullbuster pensou. "Mas talvez ela se sinta mais segura se souber..."

- Saí com a Cana.

- Só?!

- Por que o espanto? Preferia que fosse mais? Você é estranha...

- Não, mas... Juvia pensou que seria mais de uma.

- Bom, se serve de consolo, tem as outras guildas, e as meninas sem magia também...

- ...ok, Juvia prefere ser poupada de maiores detalhes.

- Hahahahaha, relaxa.

- Hunf... Gray-sama e Cana ficaram muito tempo juntos?

- Só uns dois meses. Vimos que éramos mais amigos do que outra coisa mesmo. Terminamos e brindamos com uma cerveja. Foi legal.

- ...depois a estranha é Juvia.

Ele apóia o cotovelo na mesa, encostando o rosto na mão, e encara a moça com um sorriso misterioso.

- Q-que foi? – era charme demais até para ela.

- Você. Gosto olhar pra você. Me acalma.

- Hum... – ela desviou o olhar, envergonhada – Juvia não sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre Gray-sama...

- Não é só isso que você não sabe...

- Hã?

Nesse instante, o garçom chegou com a bebida.

- O prato de vocês está quase pronto. – avisou enquanto os servia.

- Obrigado. – Gray bebericou o saquê – Nossa, isso tá ótimo.

- Uhum... – a moça estava pensativa ao bebericar o seu.

- Tá bom... O que foi agora?

"Mesmo que o clima seja de um encontro romântico, talvez esteja cedo para pensar que Gray-sama realmente tem algum interesse por Juvia...", ponderava. "Afinal, ele acabou de dizer que, tirando a Erza, vê todas as meninas da Fairy Tail como irmãs mais novas..."

- Juvia?

"Se bem que... Cana estava entre as irmãs mais novas e...!"

Os olhos da jovem arregalaram, e ela levou a mão à boca.

- Juvia, você tá me assustan-

- Não pode ser...

- Hein?

Ela permanecia muda, e seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

- Ei, olha pra mim.

- Juvia não pode...

- Como não...? Bom, depois a gente fala disso. Tô vendo o garçom trazendo a nossa comida.

E então, sem trocar uma palavra, cada um saboreou seu prato.

Quando acabaram, Gray perguntou se Juvia queria alguma sobremesa, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

- Bom, já que é minha convidada, eu pago dessa vez, beleza?

- Juvia agradece...

* * *

Ao saírem do restaurante, a maga disse:

- Eu até queria uma sobremesa, mas Gray-sama já estava gastando muito comigo. Juvia prefere pagar alguma para nós dois.

- Oh... Entendi. Bom, se você prefere assim... Tem uma loja de tortas por aqui.

- Uhum...

O desânimo repentino de Juvia preocupava Gray.

Chegando à loja, a Lockser pediu um pedaço de torta de chocolate, e o Fullbuster pediu um de limão.

Comeram no balcão mesmo e, de lá, andaram em direção a uma praça.

Acomodaram-se num dos bancos, mantendo alguns centímetros de distância. Juvia colocou as mãos sobre o colo, recostando-se, e Gray se agachou, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas.

Após segundos que pareciam uma eternidade, o rapaz indagou:

- O que houve? Do nada, mudou de humor...

- Gray-sama... Não é novidade para ninguém que Juvia te ama.

- Er... Pois é... - ele corou, principalmente por ter sido tão lerdo para perceber algo tão óbvio.

- E Juvia se orgulha de amar Gray-sama.

- Sei...

- Sem Gray-sama, o sol nunca teria aparecido por trás das nuvens escuras que perseguiam a Juvia. Com Gray-sama, Juvia aprendeu que a tristeza não precisa durar para sempre. Alguma hora a alegria vai chegar. E você, Gray-sama, me deu minha maior alegria, que é a família Fairy Tail. Gray-sama me salvou de um destino obscuro, e Juvia sempre será grata por isso. Mas...

- Mas...?

Ela respirou fundo, e continuou:

- Mas Juvia tem medo de saber _de que forma_ Gray-sama gosta dela... Então, prefere ficar imaginando, porque... Imaginar não dói. – diante disso, seus olhos marejaram.

O rapaz coçou a cabeça por um momento, e disse:

- Sabe, Juvia... Eu sempre tive dificuldade de me aproximar das pessoas. Até melhorei por causa da Ur, mas... – sua voz fica embargada – Bem, a morte dela foi um baque muito grande pra mim. E aí, anos depois, descubro que ela tinha uma filha, a Ultear, que, assim como ela, morreu se sacrificando por mim. Ela era o mais próximo de "irmã" que eu poderia ter, no sentido literal da coisa, já que tivemos a mesma mãe, e... Eu nem mesmo lembro da minha mãe biológica, mas fico imaginando se ela também morreu por mim. Aí eu penso: será que toda mulher importante pra mim vai morrer me protegendo? Isso não é justo!

- Gray-sama... – ela põe uma das mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz – Sei que sofre com isso, mas não precisa se sentir tão culpado. Acho que elas não queriam que você remoesse nada. Se ainda está vivo, há uma razão.

- Se minha morte trouxesse elas de volta, eu... Talvez eu...

- E quanto a nós da guilda? Não se importa com a falta que nos faria?

- O qu...?

Ele encarou a moça, que agora não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

- Como Juvia ficaria sem Gray-sama?

- Oh... Juvia... Desculpa, eu... – num impulso, ele se ergueu e a abraçou – Desculpa. Eu só estava sendo egoísta. Me desculpa. Sou um idiota.

- É sim!

- ...tá, acho que mereci essa. - ele começa a afagar os cabelos azuis - Mas Juvia... Eu tenho medo desse "carma" atingir você.

- Como assim?

- Se eu me apegar muito a você, esse destino traiçoeiro que me persegue, assim como as nuvens te perseguiam... Ele... Olha, eu só não quero me sentir culpado de novo. – ele se calou por um momento e continuou, sorrindo ironicamente - Parece que o Gray-sama que te salvou não passa de um covarde...

- Gray-sama... - ela se afasta e o encara - Você acabou com o MEU "carma". Acha que Juvia não pode acabar com o seu? – o rapaz espantou-se, e ela prosseguiu – Além disso, estamos sempre arriscando nossas vidas por nossos companheiros. É isso que as pessoas fazem por quem amam, não é?

- Sim... Você tá certa.

- Então, não precisa ter medo. Se Gray-sama permitir, Juvia estará ao lado dele sempre que puder. Assim como nos últimos, contando com hoje... 414 dias!

- Heh... - ele ri baixinho - Você fala como se eu ainda pudesse escolher...

- Gray-sama...?

Ele se aproxima e beija seus lábios demoradamente. Juvia, num misto de excitação e vergonha, retribui. Trocam beijos simples, até que a língua de Gray encontra a de Juvia, que se tocam até entrelaçarem.

O coração da moça palpitava em grande velocidade, e ela tinha a impressão de que com o rapaz ocorria o mesmo. Com um dos braços, ele a segurou pela cintura, e o outro estava em seu ombro, acariciando-o. Juvia o abraçou pelo pescoço, e logo desceu as mãos até o peito de Gray.

Estavam completamente entretidos.

Quando finalmente suas bocas se separaram, sorriram um para o outro, levemente ofegantes.

Até que Juvia esboça certa preocupação no olhar.

- Oh não...

- O quê?

- Juvia está tão nervosa que é capaz de desmaiar! – ela leva um dos braços à testa dramaticamente, inclinando-se para trás - Oooh, Gray-samaaaaa...

- Mas você não pode desmaiar cada vez que a gente...! – ele mesmo se interrompeu, envergonhado, enquanto a puxava pelas mãos.

- E-então... Gray-sama e Juvia...?

- Não pode ser outra além de você. - confessava - Você, de algum modo, faz eu me sentir mais à vontade. Você conseguiu abrir uma brecha na minha "armadura". Juvia... Você já me salvava antes mesmo de eu perceber. - ele a abraçou e, em seu ouvido, sussurrou - Eu te amo.

- Gray-sama... – suas lágrimas, agora, eram de felicidade.

Naquela tarde de inverno, um coração congelado pelo medo mostrava-se cada vez mais derretido por um coração puro como a água.


End file.
